


冒險

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 二月十七至二月十九的德國—台灣新聞。





	冒險

**Author's Note:**

> 巴伐利亞=利奧波德

「路德維希，我真的不介意。」

曉梅掛上電話，右手仍然擱在話筒上，彷彿在等他旋即再響起來。十秒的寂靜過後，電話並無任何動作。他把身體的重心倚向左側，抬起左手撐住臉頰和傾斜的身體。電話仍無任何動作。路德維希看來短期是不會再打來了。

短期，大概是十個小時。這十個小時可以擬一個新的稿，例如，你跟王耀怎麼樣，你自己去談，談完再來找我 [*1] 。你想要什麼，我覺得可以給就會給 [*2] ，我的判斷基準跟你的沒有什麼不同。

疫苗的冰山被推上海面，現在呈現著連曉梅的秘書都跟不上進度的峰迴路轉。只希望這個態勢可以維持下去，不只到成交為止。每每想到連是否能銀貨兩訖都不甚篤定 [*1] ，像這樣的日子究竟還要持續幾十年？我們可是對於不斷改變心意的德國盡可能不失望，還大加稱讚，並且不再明言中國又做了這樣那樣哪樣的好事。好想要大搖大擺地走在路上啊。

十分鐘時，電話響了，來電顯示正是「德意志（私人）」。曉梅凝視著話機兩秒，又兩秒，響到第三聲，曉梅才接起來，坐直身體聽電話。

「喂。」

「那當然。」

「我沒有。」

他用左手指頭敲著桌面。天色正在慢慢暗下來，外頭的建築物陸續點燈，桌面上的文具的輪廓變得模糊。

「我不明白，路德維希，」

他想，既然路德維希是用私人號碼打來的，這是不是代表他可以說一些心裡的話，不那麼有禮貌，不那麼從容，不那麼假中立。

「我當然想幫你 [*2] ，我沒有特別不想幫別人。我跟你也認識很久了，很多事情我們合作愉快。」

他把話筒換到左手左耳。

「我不明白的是，我並沒有要你跟王耀攤牌，只要像利奧波德……現階段只要像法蘭西斯 [*3] 跟利奧波德 [*4] 那樣，捉弄北京一下，對我們來說就很足夠了。連這點程度的『險』你都不願意冒的話，我也不清楚你有什麼臉來找我。你要我唸 Handelsblatt 或是 FAZ 給你聽嗎？ [*5]」

**Author's Note:**

> *1
> 
> 台灣向德國原廠洽購BNT疫苗峰迴路轉案，談到剩發新聞稿公開，謎之受阻，德方反悔？台方揭露破局，德方又改變心意承諾出售疫苗。（中國 _正大光明干預台灣獲取疫苗之事_ 我就當作不是重點啦，那方面的新聞我也沒有多看。）
> 
> *2
> 
> 德國向台灣請求車用晶片援助，然後還是親中，堅持台灣不是一個國家。台灣表示德國或可協助台灣籌措疫苗，德國對此已讀不回。《台北時報》表示你親中你又為何來找我幫你？
> 
> *3
> 
> 馬克宏在臉書和推特祝賀「農曆」新年，不再使用「中國新年」一詞並將祝賀對象由往年的「中國人」改為「所有慶祝農曆新年的人們」，同時以越南文與韓文祝賀
> 
> *4
> 
> 德甲拜仁慕尼黑繼 2019 後今年～又～在臉書粉專（和微博？）祝賀農曆年時放中華民國國旗，受到圍剿後道歉，致歉文暗諷小粉紅玻璃心；特地跑去微博刺激人家我是覺得沒必要，但小粉紅管到臉書來我也是感到住海邊
> 
> *5
> 
> 德國《商報（Handelsblatt）》與《法蘭克福匯報（Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung）》分別刊登批評德國現行之一個中國以及整個對中政策的社論，詳見《德國之聲》中文網 https://p.dw.com/p/3pZ3Q
> 
> \--
> 
> 雖然小灣開頭說的「我真的不介意」意思大概是「你不要我的晶片我真的不介意（反正虧的是你），你不打算多給我疫苗我也真的不介意（反正本來就不指望）」，但還是願疫苗跟晶片和相關的一切皆順利。


End file.
